Preventative periodic maintenance is necessary to ensure that electrical powered devices operate efficiently and do not break down at inopportune moments. In this regard, the amount of operating time the electrical powered device is run may be indicative of the remaining life left in one or more components of the device. Also, the number of times the electrical device has been started or stopped may be indicative of the wear on the device. Current practice with respect to preventative maintenance is to service the electrical powered device according to a period of time. Such service may be inaccurately or inappropriately performed if the electrical powered device is run with greater or lesser frequency that average in a particular period of time.
Further, the diagnosis of problems associated with certain electrical powered devices may be difficult due to a lack of information available to the service personnel. As the source of the problem cannot be ascertained, the service personnel may be forced to replace entire components of the electrical powered device to make a particular repair. Such a repair may be ineffective and costly since properly functioning components of the electrical powered device are removed and replaced. Also, without knowledge of the source of the problem the problem cannot be eliminated thus possibly requiring a subsequent future repair. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the invention.